The invention relates to a method for producing a dynamoelectric rotary machine as well as to the dynamoelectric rotary machine itself.
Dynamoelectric machines, in particular dynamoelectric rotary machines, have a laminated stator core and a laminated rotor core in which electrical conductors are preferably located in the stator in axially running slots. The conductors interact electromagnetically with permanent magnets of the rotor or a live winding of the rotor and therefore ensure drive or regenerative operation of the dynamoelectric machine.
The electrical conductors in the axially running slots are separated from the ground potential of the stator or rotor laminated core by insulating materials. This is called main insulation.
The spacing is set by the number of layers, the tape-like insulating materials wound around the conductors, i.e. the pre-formed coils, and optionally additional surface insulating materials, as well as their respective thickness.
The wrapped coils are pressed or inserted into the slots in the stator or rotor, whereby these should then align themselves. To ensure that the inserted coils remain in the correct position they are then radially fixed by means of a slot blanking plate.
Production of a main insulation of this kind comprising mica tape or surface insulating materials is a time- and therewith resource-consuming and sometimes also very error-prone process.